Rosemary
Rosemary Francis Petrucci is an Elite, and twin sister to Claire. Compared to her sister, she is serious and no-nonsense, and somwehat cold. She may have a softer, sentimental side to her but she keeps it to herself. She thinks that her brother and sister are foolish with their relationships, but she herself has shown that she has a thing for "bad" boys with tattoos, namely Daray. She feels free to criticize both Zerlocke and Claire for their relationship choices, in the case of her sister simply because she despises Menu.Menu Rosemary in CTV Rosemary first showed up along with her siblings searching for Charby. They quickly found the cabin but found him absent and had their time wasted by a lascivious Tony whom they punished by putting his hat out of reach before leaving. After Zerlocke finally found Charby and introduced them, Rosemary and Claire becaome regulars at the house but Rosemary never really intergrated into the house the way clair did finding most the residents repugnant but that didn't keep her from pumping various individuals for information. Around this time her brother Zerlocke became infatuated with Mye which later bloomed into full blown manic obsession. Rosemary tried to be supportive, in so far as once can support and obviously unhealthy creepy relationship, even going to far to kidnap Mye and offering her up to Zerlocke but once she found out about Mye's true form generally disapproved and quitely tried to council her brother to give up what she was as a misguided and doomed one sided romance. She was much less understanding when her sister Clair stated dating menu in a much more healthy and stable relationship. This started a rift between her and her siblings which has generally been a downward spiral for Rosemary as she becomes more and more agressive, irritated and gnerally made of b**** lately, even comming close to exchanging blows with Menu, so much so that Zerlocke felt the need to enchant her with a happy spell before she attended King Samrick's party. She seems to have spark with the wizardling Kavonn but she kindly but firmly rejected his advances, however when he presisted she didn't spare his feeling in the least and brough the poor man to tears. Rosemary felt a....um something very different from a spark whens he met the shirtless Daray around the cabin and in no uncertain terms suggested they get together and have some fun, at least until she was interrupted by an outraged Claire. Daray's feelings on the matter are as of yet unclear as he started to choke on a lollypop Rosemary put in his mouth as part of her attempt to seduce him. Rosemary in the past seemed to work very closely with her siblings as she was shown to go on several information gathering trips with her sister and eveb helped her siblings attack a vampire layer and gorrifically slaughter its residents together to save Mye. Presently though she seems to avoid them. Rosemary seems to be plotting something as she tried to prepare a spell covertly (thought the merchant easily saw through her Jawa like disguse) but it remains to be seen what this spell is or if it is an assignment from the Elite Council or a personal initiative. What sort or rank Rosemary holds in the elite council has yet to be revealed but it seems save to say that despite being younger she hold a higher rank then her brother Zerlocke and possibly even then her sister too. Rosemary appears to have all the standard elite powers and is a proficent spell caster but has yet to demonstrate any unique abilities. When she teleports her cloud of smoke makes a distinctive "piff" sound. Category:Elites Category:Petrucci Family Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Elite Council